Sunlight Blaze
Sunlight Blaze, also known as Sunny, is a young unicorn princess that born to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blue Sword. She is Midnight's Light Twin, possessing the latter's light magic and having her own dark magic in her twin. Personality Acording to Midnight, Sunny is a "blabbermouth", as she told her parents and brother things that were supposed to be a secret between her and Midnight. Skills Sunny possesses a great deal of light magic, having not only the light magic that was born with her, but also the one that was born with her twin sister and then transfered to her by the Lord of Chaos. Relationships Family Blue Sword and Twilight Sparkle They are Sunny's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Star Knight He is Sunny's older brother. She seems to love him very much. Midnight Shine She is Midnight's older twin sister. The two of them have a very close bond because they are twins, but they are not without disaggrements, as Midnight doesn't like when Sunny reveals things that were supposed to be secret between them. After getting to know that she and Midnight are Twins of Light and Darkness, Sunny gets shocked by those news and tries to comfort Midnight, as she gets to know that she is a Dark Twin, reinforcing the love and care Sunny has for her twin. Gleaming Shield and Topaz Blade Gleaming Shield and Topaz Blade are Sunny's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Family Description in the Saga ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' (prologue) After a Galloping Gala, Sunny and Midnight are born to Twilight and Blue. After they were born, the Lord of Chaos appeared and, after immobilizing everyone, proceeds to take the newborn princesses, wanting to take back to Twilight for having defeating him at the Light Kingdom's restoration. Despite the Lord of Order's intervention, the Lord of Chaos is able to turn Sunny and Midnight into Twins of Light and Darkness, with the former becoming a Light Twin and the latter becoming a Dark Twin. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The Power of Seeing", it is revealed that, when Star Knight was five, Twilight gave birth to twin unicorn fillies, Sunny and Midnight. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", she and Midnight play a trick on Star. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", Sunlight, along with her parents and her twin sister, says goodbye to Star before he goes to the academy. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", Sunny and Midnight reunite with their big brother. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she and her family go spend the Heart's Warming in Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends her brother's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Sunny comes along with her mother and twin sister to see Star after his day training and the twins give a big hug to him, elevating his moral in continuing training. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "Arriving Home", Sunny is reunited with her parents and older brother when they return from their mission to Tambelon. In "Twins of Light and Darkness", Sunny and Midnight get to know that they are Twins of Light and Darkness, with Sunny being a Light Twin and Midnight being a Dark Twin. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies